Gimbals generally are mounted for rotational movement. Floating gimbals rely on full contact sliding surfaces to achieve planar movement, and dimensional looseness to achieve rotary movement. Such systems suffer from increased frictional forces and lack of precision which makes them unsuitable for many applications; e.g., where one component is fixed and another is attached to a hinged or sliding member.